I think I just fell in love
by Cielois.Trancyhive
Summary: Ciel never thought that this would happen, but it did. The boy in front of him, the one he a murdered over a century ago, the one who made him a demon, his ENEMY, was supposed to be hated, wasn't he? As he stood there, he started to think, maybe, just maybe, he was in love. And it was with HIM, Alois Trancy. Rated M for language and LEMON in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: The Return

Ciel woke up to a knocking on his door, and muttered a quiet "come in." His butler, a demon known as Sebastian, opened the door a tad to let him know breakfast was ready. Ciel reluctantly got out of bed and opened his dresser. Summer vacation was over, and school started again today.

I really hate Mondays, Ciel thought to himself. He looked down at the drawer he had open, and pulled out a t-shirt. It was navy blue, and fit him perfectly. There were no graphic designs, because Ciel detested them. Opening another drawer, he pulled out some jeans, the most comfortable ones he had. They used to be a dark blue, but after several years of wear and sun-damage, they were faded and had the bottom of the legs were torn and fraying. Years ago, he would never be caught dead wearing these, but modern day was different, so in order to keep his pride, he went along with with the fashions. Yes, even after all these years, the boy still was as stubborn and prideful as before.

After he was dressed, he went downstairs. He still lived in his mansion, and it was still as glorious as it had always been. Sebastian had seen to that. He sat himself at the counter connecting the dining hall to the kitchen. This was a new installment in the house, as the boy had found them common and quite convenient, for both him and his butler. Speaking of Sebastian, he had now set a plate of steaming hot pancakes, perfectly cooked, with butter and maple sugar on the side. Also, there was a glass of orange juice, and oddly, a letter. He ate slowly as he opened and read the document. However, once he got to the main topic of the letter, he choked on his mouthful of food.

"Constable Ciel Phantomhive," it began, "we have been informed of a mysterious grave robbing. Upon investigating, we found all the treasures were still there. The body however, was not. The grave belongs to a "Mr Alois Trancy" and there was reason to believe, he is in fact, alive. There was evidence of blood and skin in the wood of the coffin, from the inside. We are forced to inform you of the matter, as it we're not responsible for the supernatural ongoings of London. Included with this letter are documents on every piece of evidence, as well as photos of the scene.

Signed, Detective Lene"

After all these years, he thought Trancy was dead, but now he knew different. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts for moment, in order to eat. However, this peace was soon interrupted when Ciel felt a warm body jump onto his lap. What the fuck, he thought, looking down at the intruder. It was a kitten, still with his baby fur, a soft grey color. The creature looked back at Ciel, meowing softly. Its eyes were a sparkling blue, much like the boy's were, and they seemed too big for his little head. Ciel looked up at Sebastian, who stood in the kitchen, unaware of what had occurred.

"SEBASTIAN," Ciel shouted, even though his butler was right there. The kitten jumped, but didn't leave the boy. "WHAT THE FUCK IS A CAT DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Sebastian looked over in surprise, then just couldn't draw his mouth to form words.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I must have left a door open."

"I know you, Sebastian. You wouldn't forget something that simple." Sebastian stayed silent, and Ciel just sighed and pushed the cat back onto the floor. "I will let you keep it," Ciel started, and Sebastian jumped towards the cat, stopping as Ciel continued, "IF you keep it in your room, and your room only." Sebastian nodded, and bowed, then cradled the little fluff ball and carried him away. Wow, I knew he liked cats, but didn't know he was quite so possessive over them. Ciel let out a small sigh, then went upstairs to comb his hair, and prepare everything for school. He was walking to Sebastian's room to tell him he was ready, but stopped short when he heard meowing. He knew there was one cat, but this seemed like there was a whole chorus. He opened the door to Sebastian's room, leaping to the side as at least ten cats tore out of the room. Sebastian never moved, in total shock. Ciel glared at him, with a look that would have made anyone else cower. Finally, knowing Sebastian wasn't getting affected by this, he stormed off. The butler was secretly amused by this, as the boy was over one hundred and twenty years old, and still throwing tantrums like he was twelve. Much to the disappointment of the cats on him, he stood and shook them off. With one last look at them, he closed the door on the cats, and readied his new car he used to drive his lord around; a black, spotless, and very spacious Maybach Landaulet. Once Ciel was buckled in, he took off, much to the displeasure of the boy in the back seat. Sebastian loved the feel of the speed of the car on the road, and took pleasure in flying down roads and racing himself. Ciel was not amused at all, and sighed with relief. He exited the car, and walked up the steps of the school. Once inside, he sought out the library, where he could just relax. He had forty minutes before the bell rang, so he found the library quick. Also having heightened senses because of his own demons was a great help. He reached for the door, and just before he grabbed the handles…

"Ciiiieeeelllll!" He flinched, wishing that whoever this was, would just have left him alone. It was probably just another jock who would make fun of him for his height. He turned slowly, casting his signature glare towards the sound of the voice. He was surprised by this boy's sudden appearance, and his visible eye widened. He stared in shock, and was totally unprepared for what this new student did next. Ciel's thoughts went haywire. All his mind could focus on was It's HIM...


	2. Chapter 2: First Kiss

There he stood, smirking at Ciel as he had all those years ago when he almost killed him. Memories came pouring back to Ciel of that day. He felt the anger at being made a fool of, the helplessness of trying to catch his breath after falling, the sharp pain in his hand from grabbing the blade of the others' sword, and the pressure on his arm after thrusting his own sword into the ribs of the blond, who lay on top of him. He recalled the sight of the other boy on his knees, begging Ciel to let him live. He remembered the fury at the older boy's butler, Claude, who interrupted their dual. The sting on his fingers after Ciel slapped Claude across the face. The frustration of not being able to finish Alois off. Astonishingly, the boy in front of him didn't seem to care about all that. He wasn't being rude, or spiteful. He was actually being nice, not appearing to recall the events leading up to his own death. There was so much tension between them last they had met. Why was Alois acting so friendly? Ciel didn't understand any of that, and it frustrated him.

Alois was with a large group of girls, who were giggling and gossiping among themselves, fawning over the new kid. It was weird to see that, because to Ciel, this boy was effeminate, with deeply curved hips, baby soft skin, legs like the models on the cover of magazines, thin shoulders, long eyelashes, and gentle fingers that were long and graceful. Ciel allowed his eyes to wander over every part of the other boy. His eyes were large and shining, an endless blue, like that of the sky. He was tall, but not abnormally so. There was slight strength on his arms, and his legs were accentuated with white skinny jeans. His hair was ruffled, but it was naturally, the way girls often tried to make their hair look. It fell past his eyes, and was a shimmering platinum blonde. It looked so soft, and Ciel wanted to reach out and see how soft it actually was. Alois stared back at him, a large grin on his childish face. Ciel noticed the sharpness of his cheekbones, adding to the girliness of his features. Ciel found his eyes wandering back to either the boy's sky blue eyes, or his slight, curved waist. He mentally shook himself away from the appearance of the kid, and said as brightly as he ever could, "Hey, Alois." The girls behind Alois giggled at us, as if we were doing something scandalous rather than just greeting each other.

"Now, Ciel, is this any way to treat an old friend?" Alois held up his arms, beckoning me in for an embrace. _What is wrong with this kid?_ Ciel thought to himself. _We were sworn enemies last we met, and now he wants a hug?_ When Ciel just stood there, Alois just walked forward and wrapped his arms around Ciel. Ciel stood completely frozen, and the girls behind Alois stared at the sight before them. The new kid had dared to touch Ciel. Ciel jumped when Alois suddenly exclaimed in his ear, "I've missed you! How have you been?" Alois just asked question after question of Ciel, and sometimes he would pause to let Ciel answer, not that Ciel did. More people came and stared at them, and Ciel wished Alois would just go away. The blond however had other plans, and even though he released Ciel, he still stood close and continued to pester him. Ciel sighed, and stayed silent as Alois rambled on and on. Alois told Ciel all about how he missed him, but couldn't remember why they hadn't seen each other for so long.

Suddenly, the bell rang. "Shit!" Ciel exclaimed. He hadn't had time to read or to get ready for class. He pushed away from Alois and hurried down the hall to his locker. He cursed to himself about getting distracted for so long as he put his coat and other things he didn't need into his locker. He slammed his locker door closed and turned to leave, but instead sagged back against the wall. He sighed, and tried to rid the thought of Alois out of his head. His perfect eyes, handsomely messy hair, soft skin… Ciel shook his head and pushed off the wall. He slung his bag over his shoulder, and strode purposefully down the hallway, focusing on anything but the blond. He was just about to get the blond out of his head when he got to class, but it all flooded back again when he took his seat. Alois just had to be in his class, and seated right next to him. Alois smiled and waved at him. Ciel held his hand up in a half wave, then reached into his bag and brought out the book he was reading. He opened up to his page and started reading. Then, of course, a certain pest had to interrupt him. Alois just started asking random questions, which Ciel tried to ignore. The late bell rang, and the teacher entered the room. Alois quickly sat down in his chair, and finally shut up.

"Hello, class. I am Mr. Russell. No time for your introductions, so here's your syllabus. Now, let's go over class expectations…" Mr. Russell's voice faded away from Ciel's ears as Ciel was too fascinated by Alois to care. Alois seemed to hang on to every word said, as if it was some grand story he had never heard before. The way his eyes shined, the eagerness showing on his face, the natural way his body curved. "Ciel, would you mind paying attention?" Ciel jumped, and turned to face the front. He said nothing, but Mr. Russell glared at him before continuing with his lecture about what this class was. Before he knew it, the bell rang, and Ciel jumped towards the door. He was getting a strange feeling about Alois, and wanted as much distance between them as possible. He managed to avoid him in the halls, but they seemed to have all the same classes. Even study halls, which was absolute torture for Ciel. No teachers to care what he did, so he couldn't tear his eyes away from the blonde. Alois occasionally looked up and smiled at him, so Ciel waved a little. Eventually, Alois gave up on trying to work, feeling Ciel's eyes on him. So instead, he looked back at Ciel while pretending to read. It wasn't awkward or anything, they just enjoyed the other's gaze.

After study hall, they went to the cafeteria for lunch. Ciel usually sat alone, as he preferred it that way. No one to talk to him or bother him. He watched as Alois refused a seat at the popular table to come sit with Ciel. Alois smiled and sat down next to Ciel, even though there was plenty of room on the other side of the table. Ciel smiled genuinely at Alois. Alois acknowledged it with a smile of his own. Ciel looked at Alois' perfect teeth, and the redness that covered his cheeks when he noticed Ciel's stare. As they ate, Alois entertained Ciel with wonderful stories, and slowly moved closer to Ciel. Alois slid his hand over so just there fingertips touched, and Ciel felt butterflies in his stomach. He took a deep breath and moved his hand away, but Alois followed with his own. Ciel gave up on moving his hand, and decided to move himself. He stood up, disposed of his trash, and walked out of the cafeteria. He walked into the bathroom and took some deep breaths. That is, until Alois showed up suddenly behind him and wrapped his arms around Ciel.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Ciel said sarcastically, all the while freaking out inside, his stomach flipping. Alois spun Ciel around, and pushed him on a wall. Alois pinned Ciel's arms up on the wall, and leaned in closer, until his face was right in front of Ciel's. Very slowly, he smiled, and began to whisper in Ciel's ear.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Alois's breath tickled against Ciel's neck, and Ciel couldn't speak. He couldn't take a deep enough breath, the butterflies growing stronger and stronger. "How about this," Alois said, before covering Ciel's mouth with his own, his lips soft. Ciel started, and he felt the grip on his wrists tighten. He felt the other boy's tongue gently run across his lips, and he opened his them eagerly. Alois stepped closer to Ciel, their bodies now touching. Ciel closed his eyes and savored the taste of Alois' kiss. The hold on his wrist loosened, and eventually disappeared altogether as Alois cupped Ciel's face in his hands. Ciel moved his arms to wrap around Alois, pulling him closer, bodies melding together. Alois nibbled softly on Ciel's lower lip, and Ciel's stomach tightened even more. He kissed Alois more desperately, his heart pounding in his chest. Alois ran his fingers through Ciel's hair, and grinded softly on Ciel's hip. Ciel opened his eyes and pushed Alois away. Alois looked at Ciel, confused. Ciel just shook his head and walked out without a sound, leaving Alois bewildered in the bathroom, trying to understand what just happened.

_Oh my god, what did I just do?_ Ciel thought to himself. He headed back to the classroom, and entered the room just as lunch ended. The rest of the students filed into the classroom, still laughing over their conversations at lunch, oblivious to what had happened between Ciel and Alois. Ciel felt really awkward about it, and even though he continued to stare at Alois, he wouldn't make eye contact. Alois kept trying to talk with Ciel the rest of the day, but Ciel totally avoided him. Until the last class of the day.

"Alright students, tonight you will have homework, a research project on topic of your choice. It is due next Monday. Please select partners for this project, and come see me for your rubrics." Within seconds, everyone in the room had a partner, except for a certain blond, and a bluenette.

"Ciel, I know you're angry with me," Alois began, "but could you be my partner for this project?" Ciel shrugged his shoulders, and Alois smiled. "Great! Can I come over tonight so we can work on it?" Ciel was very tempted to say no, but he wanted the project done, so he agreed. Alois smiled again and went and got the rubrics from the teacher. For the rest of class, the two decided on a topic, The Legalization of Marijuana, and began some research. When the bell rang, Ciel walked outside. He lived half a mile from the school, so he had to walk. He began the walk home with Alois. Once the school and any other kids were out of sight, Alois grabbed Ciel and kissed him. Ciel melted against him, kissing him hungrily. _Oh boy,_ Ciel thought as he pulled away, _this is going to be a long trip home._


End file.
